


Find me, in the darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Spoilers, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mute Kris (Deltarune), Mystery, Undertale Spoilers, Young Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A suspicious injury leaves Sans incapable of looking after Papyrus on his own, so he asks the only person he can trust - Toriel.After waking up with no memory of what pushed him on the brink of death, he is left wondering what happened during those few hours. Desperate for answers but with no leads, and endlessly plagued by the memories of the other timelines, he has no choice to continue living day-to-day until the answers come to him.





	Find me, in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE NOTE: This takes place in the Deltarune world, but Sans has memories off all the Undertale endings and I may reference them from time to time**
> 
>  
> 
> Other then that, I'm a relitively new Undertale/Deltarune fan, I've done some research into the lore but I may not get it 100% correct. Also, I'm not aware of some of the popular theories and AU's so please excuse if I fail to mention them if you are used to seeing them implemented in other works.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Surrounded by treetop’s taller than he could see and harsh asphalt at his feet, he dropped to his skeleton knee’s and cried. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't find what his big brother had asked. He was cold, alone, he'd lost his scarf and-

“Oh dear! Are you lost child?"

He looked up; a figure was outlined by the bright headlights of a car. He could also see a human in the car squirm around, the headlights flicking off. A lady covered with fur came into view, kneeling over him, smiling sweetly. Suddenly, he remembered his big brother's instructions:

 _“H-hey Pap's, I need you to go out and get Toriel for me. You remember the nice goat lady, right? Can you find her for me?”_ Sans had asked with a tight grip on both his small shoulders, one of his eyes shining a furious blue.

“It's my bro!” He cried to the goat lady, “He's hurt and-and-" He stammered and burst into tears again.

“Sans is hurt?” Toriel asked, the skeleton who owned the bar? She had heard him mention a little brother, she didn't realise just how little he was. She turned to Kris who was sat aimlessly in the car, sometimes she wished that teen would have a little more initiative. Taking the small skeleton’s hand, she decided they'd have to take a detour, “Let's go help your big brother, shall we?”

She parked next to the old bar, the faded weather stains of a sign once saying Grillby's was visible, and the name Sans in dripping white paint written on top. She pulled the handbrake, not knowing what she may find inside, “Kris, can you look after Papyrus for me?” Kris gave a bold thumbs-up as they both got out the car side door.

Toriel opened the entrance to find the establishment empty, but Papyrus ran ahead, dashing through a door behind a degraded bar-top. Toriel gave a knowing look at Kris, who only shrugged their shoulders. She followed, opening the door to find the back of a couch facing her, she could hear young Papyrus try to jostle his brother awake on the couch.

As she turned the corner of the couch, she found Sans lying slack on the couch in his usual attire; jogging pants, blue zip-up hoodie, but the zip was undone and through his white shirt you could see the blue glimmer of his soul flickering on and off. She instantly realised, this was far more serious than she had anticipated. She picked up Papyrus and placed him in Kris' arms, with the unspoken command that this time they needed to stay together.

Her paw landed on Sans' bony shoulder and he made a noise, his face twisting in discomfort as he opened his eyes a fraction. Despite not having lungs, his chest heaved with every wheeze of a breath. And before Toriel could say not to, he began to speak.

“P-Papyrus, where is...” He trailed off, barely able to speak.

“Don't worry,” Toriel sat on the edge of the couch where there was space, trying not to move Sans too much as the cushions dipped under her weight, “Kris is looking after him.”

Air escaped him in relief, “I'm glad he found you.” He hated having to ask Papyrus to go outside alone, but he was desperate.

“I found him.” She laughed, trying to lift the atmosphere. Sans chuckled but then grimaced in pain, his laughter cut short.

“Listen,” He raised his hand, pulling on Toriel’s clothes so she would lower her ear, so he could talk with less energy, “Can you- _Hnn_!” He grasped at his side in pain. Steadying his breath, he continued, “Please, I need you to look after Papyrus,” He hated asking. But he had very little choice, “I'd only trust you.” He begged.

Toriel could feel Sans’ hand shaking against her clothes, so weak but desperate to hold on. He was probably on the brink of falling unconscious, his soul clearly fazing in and out of being, but remained awake just to ask for her help. It was more than commendable; it was incredibly brave, “Of course,” She said, watching him wither with relief, “But what about yourself, Sans?”

“I'll be fine.” He tried to pull a smile, slipping into his usual nonchalant attitude.

“I can't leave you here like this.” She refused, slipping her paws under his figure. Not checking if any injury would be disturbed by movement as she began to lift.

“Tori! What are you?- _hmph_!” His chest was pressed against her shoulder, within moments he was lifted off the sofa and embraced in her arms.

Sans’ arguments were dull against her ear, “Papyrus! We're going to have a sleepover. How does that sound?” She found Kris and Papyrus entertaining themselves with small toys on the floor, her chest bloomed with pride as Kris was able to distract Papyrus as she helped his brother.

“Wowie! A sleepover? That'd be the coolest!” Papyrus beamed, unable to grasp the true seriousness of the situation.

“Kris, buckle Papyrus in for me, would you?” Once again Kris gave a firm thumbs-up, leading Papyrus to the car by holding hands.

“Tori, this is too much.” Sans said meekly, he never asked for himself to be cared for as well, he only wished for Papyrus to be safe.

She ignored Sans, placing him into the back of the car beside his brother. She could tell Sans was holding his breath as she placed him on the seat, still not willing to scare his little brother by showing his pain. Then, thankful the town wasn't busy and full of traffic today, she drove the quickest route home.

On the back seat, Sans body was stiff so every bump the car hit didn't rattle his aching bones. Papyrus was staring at him with concerned look, he lay a hand on the seat and Papyrus laced his tiny fingers between his, “Where’s your scarf?” He asked, having to take a breath between each word. Papyrus looked down as if he hadn't noticed it was gone, then looked back at Sans because he didn't care. His focus was on his big brother, and that made Sans anxious.

When arriving at her quaint house, Toriel carried Sans out of the car after he insisted he could walk but almost collapsed. Whilst draped over Toriel's shoulder, Sans watched intently as Kris lead Papyrus into the living room, grabbed a few scrap pieces of paper and crayons, and began doodling with Papyrus on the floor. Sans almost chuckled, what a good kid.

“Kid’s,” She called for their attention, “Sans is tired so he is going to bed early. Then I'll make some pie for us all.” Papyrus was too excited drawing to give a real response, but Kris nodded. She took Sans to her room and placed him gently on top of the covers, taking a seat on the bed beside him as his body relaxed into the soft bedding, “What does Papyrus like to eat?” Children could be picky, she asked the vital information.

“Spaghetti,” he huffed, “He's not overly fussy, but that's his favourite.”

Toriel smiled. Her paw itched as she yearned to trace the odd nicks and scars on Sans skull, unsure if they had ever been there before, “Do you need anything?” She asked. He was so weak, she must be able to offer some kind of help. But he shook his head.

“Just rest,” He breathed, already starting to fade into slumber. But as he felt Toriel’s weight leave his side, he opened his eyes an inch, “Tori...” His arm reaching out but fell over the side of the bed from exertion, “Thank you.” He said as she paused by the door. He could sleep knowing Papyrus was safe here.

She smiled. Turning to say something, but Sans was already asleep. His eye sockets void of any light, but his chest still flickering with the essence of his soul. Walking downstairs she found Papyrus was also falling asleep, fading into slumber then jolting awake to draw another line on the paper, then slowly leaning into sleep again, “Kris, I hope you don't mind but Papyrus will have to borrow Asriel's bed for now.” And that meant sharing a room. Kris, thankfully, was receptive of the idea, and began leading Papyrus upstairs. Having to help him climb each step individually.

Once all tucked in, Toriel placed a small kiss on Papyrus' head. Just as she was about to leave the room, he called out.

“Sans reads me a bedtime story.” He declared, suddenly alert and awake.

The aloof Sans she knew didn't seem like the bedtime story-telling type. Nor did she realise he held so much compassion for his little brother. She was learning a lot about Sans today, “Oh, well I don’t know what story Sans would tell,” She picked a book off the counter, “How about I read you this, it's called 72 uses for snails.” He hesitated, then agreed. At snail fact 46, he was fast asleep.

...

Eight hours.

It had been eight hours since she brought Sans and Papyrus to her house. She slept on the couch, but it wasn't as comfortable as the bed Sans was now sleeping on. She tossed and turned, still not finding any comfort on the hard armrest. Begrudgingly, she got up with an aching crick in her neck. It was far earlier than her usual waking hour. But she decided to use the extra time to check on Sans before the children would create an avalanche of noise in the morning

Tip-toeing up the stairs, being careful to step on the parts of the wood that she knew didn't creak so loud. Arriving at her bedroom first, she turned the knob to the door slowly, peering inside. Sans had obviously moved during the night, but remained completely unconscious. Taking a step inside, she noticed the ambient glow of his soul had dimmed, however, she knew this was okay. Usually monster souls would burn furiously in moments of intense passion, desire, fear or when fighting for survival.

In death, unlike a human's soul, they become a blank void. A container with nothing inside. And then disappear.

So, in moments of rest, content, happiness and relaxation, they’re alight with the warmth of glowing ambers on a stoked fire. The only reason she could see Sans soul was because there was no flesh to hide it, only a thin t-shirt. She was relieved. Sans was actually going to be alright. And was already on the mend. His eye-lights returning to his skull, but were little slits to indicate he was asleep. His mouth lay agape a tiny fraction, allowing him to breathe steadily. Toriel lifted his arm that was hanging off the side of the bed and placed it across his chest, she'd hate for all the blood to rush down and for him to get pins-and-needles in his fingers. Despite him not having any blood, or veins, or any skin on his fingers.

Content that Sans would wake up when he's ready, she left the room. It'd only be a few hours until morning.

...

“I. Want. Spaghetti!” Papyrus yelled, bashing the ends of his fork and knife against the kitchen table. Kris watched while eating spoonful’s of Mettaton-brand wheat cereal, hair still not brushed.

“For breakfast?” Toriel exclaimed, “I've made some for your lunch, why don't you have cereal instead?”

Papyrus shook his head, “Milk is uncool,” He sulked, “Milk comes from animals, like moo-cows and goats.”

Kris spat milk back into the cereal bowl.

“Kris!” Toriel hissed in disgust, but was surprised by just how literate Papyrus was at such a young age, “Now hurry, you’re going to be late for school again.” She complained, but Kris was looking at her intently. She would usually drive them both to school; Kris to attend lessons and herself for her job, “I’m working from home today. I will be marking work and sorting my emails.” Which wasn’t a lie, but she also had Sans to consider. She needed to be home.

As she turned towards her morning chores, she could hear Kris and Papyrus scuttle out the door. Kris would drop Papyrus off at little school for the day, meanwhile she could do what she did best, make delicious pie.

She hoped Sans liked cinnamon.

...

Sans woke up painfully aware of his surroundings, although groggy and dazed. He remembered Toriel helping him into this bed – her bed, and then blacking out. He was sure that if he could blush, he would be lit up right now, how embarrassing. He was engulfed in her scent; a smell of cinnamon and flowers. His body had sunk so far into the incredibly soft bedding that he may never be able to get up. At least for now, he didn't feel like he had the energy to even sit up. But stubborn as ever, he pushed himself to try.

Toriel could hear movement and a dull groan behind the door. With a plate of pie in one hand, she used her other paw to knock on the door, “Sans? Are you awake?” A pause, then a reply.

“Who's there?"

Toriel hesitated. Unsure of the question, her mind sent racing. Did he forget where he was? It was possible that his memory was faulty due to how tired he was at the time, “It's Toriel.” She answered.

“Toriel who?”

She could hear him chuckle. _Wait_. A knock-knock joke? “The lady who's saved your butt yesterday. Can I come in?”

Sans chuffed, “Yeah, that’s a hard one to follow-up.” He appreciated her humouring him a small amount. Of course, in this world, in this reality, they barely knew each other. But Sans could remember a world much colder than this, where his back would lay against a large door instead of a soft bed, he would tell knock-knock jokes through the door for hours to a lady who laughed with such incredible heart and vigour. It'd be unfair to make references of events she isn't aware of, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

As she entered he was still trying to haul himself into a seated position. He must've been struggling because Toriel hurried over and pulled the pillows back so he could finally sit up straight, “Thanks.” He grunted, still not comfortable with being coddled over, but he allowed it for now since he owed Toriel too much.

“How are you feeling?” She asked timidly. With all the commotion, she had just been running on autopilot, but now Sans was finally awake again, she realised the odd situation she was in. Sans - a man she only knew since they lived in the same town, asleep in her house after an unexplained injury. She didn't want to pry, but the cause behind his sudden deterioration in health was still a mystery, and she wondered what had happened.

“Average,” He wasn't one for dressing up a bad situation. To be frank, he was still exhausted, but wanted to remain awake for a few moment just to get his barring’s, “Papyrus,” He trusted Toriel had taken good care of him, but he still wanted to know, “Is he alright?”

Toriel smiled, “Yes, Kris took him to school this morning. He is fine.” Sans looked relieved. In all honesty, it had been a complete pleasure to have Papyrus for company. He was articulate, funny, charming and energetic, even though he was only young. Now knowing Papyrus better, she imagined Sans would have his hands full most days caring for him. That made her feel quite humble.

“Good.” He sure hoped he didn't get into too much trouble.

“Sans, can I-" She paused, feeling she prompted the question too strongly as Sans attention snapped to her, “...Can I ask, how you sustained such an injury?” It wasn't normal, to have affected his soul like that it must've been substantial.

Sans pondered on this moment. The hours had turned into a haze, he couldn't even remember what he had done the day before, “Honestly, Tori. I can't remember.” There was no point in lying to Toriel. It was concerning, but for the events just before asking Papyrus to get help, he drew a complete blank.

She couldn't help feeling dissatisfied. But it wasn't Sans fault. She'd like to know the answers, even if she had to help Sans find them, “Oh!” She almost forgot, “Here, I made you some pie,” He reached over to get the plate, handing it to Sans, “I hope you like cinnamon pie.”

“For me?” He questioned, Toriel was too kind. Taking the fork he scooped a small portion from the corner of the slice, placing it in his mouth and against his tongue – yes, he had one of those. It tasted incredibly nostalgic, “Not half-bad, Tori.” He said with an aimless wink.

Toriel watched as he took a few more bites, his hand shaking but managing, “Need anything else?”

“Actually-" He swallowed, “-A glass of water. My bones are starting to feel dry.”

She simply nodded, perfectly happy to run an errand as Sans recovered. This was only the second thing Sans had asked for. The first being for her help, she felt like she could undeniably fetch a simple glass of water.

Sans eye followed her out of the room. As the door clicked shut, he placed the plate down on his lap. An aura of seriousness washed over him, as again, he ran through the previous days events in his mind. He remembered working to change the layout of the bar into a store, then nothing, then asking Papyrus to get help. A chill ran up his spine as he realised how completely blank those few hours were, a memory caged in darkness. Where was he during that time? Has the timeline changed? Who hurt him? Why couldn't he remember? So many frustrating questions left unanswered. But with his experience, he had the right to feel uneasy.

The door opened once again, Toriel walking in. Sans was still bone-tired, he sighed and lolled his head back, uncaring if Toriel was in the room. Suddenly, he felt a swipe against his cheek. He reacted instantly, latching onto an arm. With anxieties clouding his mind, he had reacted defensively.

“Oh! Sorry,” Toriel said, surprised, “You had a crumb on your cheek, so I...” She trailed off as Sans relinquished his grip.

Once again, Sans was sure that if he could blush, he would be lit up. He turned his face away instinctively, trying to hide his embarrassed, wonky grin, “I'm not a baby-bones, y'know.” He grumbled.

How adorable. She thought. She never knew skeletons could blush, and a faint pastel blue. Maybe she did act out of turn, caring for Papyrus had caused her to try and coddle Sans in the same way. Briefly forgetting he was a full grown adult assumedly not much different from her own age. However, it was hard for her to restrain her caring nature.

...

  
After a short but pleasant conversion, she allowed Sans to get some more rest before the children returned. It was selfish but she would've wanted to talk more, for hours even. With Asriel away at college and Kris being a non-talker, she did feel rather alone. She spent her time deep within a book, so being able to converse with someone who was relatively charming was a joy.

But within an hour before the kid's were due home, he wandered downstairs, “Sans!” She exclaimed, flicking on the kettle ready to make two coffee's, “How are you feeling?”

He rubbed the sleep out of his eye socket, luckily having enough energy to lift himself onto a kitchen chair. Being short had it's trials, “Mornin' Tori, or afternoon? I'm fine.”

“How do you like your coffee?” She asked.

Sans groaned. The only liquids he consumed usually was ketchup or red wine, but if he had to have coffee, “Black.” He relented.

Toriel filled both their mugs, “I noticed something,” She spoke without knowing if Sans was listening. She turned and took her seat at the table, sliding his mug over to him, “There's only one other person that called me Tori.”

“Oh yeah?” He looked at her over the rim of his mug as he took a sip, she had a mischievous look in her eye.

“My ex-husband.”

Sans chocked on his coffee.

 _The king_?! Not in this world of course. But the mere thought of the monarch sent a chill up his spine, “Oh really?” He swallowed harshly, “What a coincidence...” He tried to sound surprised, maybe he had been too chummy with Toriel right off the bat, too comfortable in a friendship that hasn't yet blossomed. He scratched at the back of his skull, “I mean, if you don't like it then I can stop.”

“No, no,” Toriel answered swiftly, “It's rather nice actually.”

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, until Sans spotted something to change the subject, “Oh, I remember Papyrus was doing some drawing.” He picked up the papers on the table and held two out before him; one was just a mixed scribble of every colour, a complete mess which he guessed was Papyrus' doing. The other, although still bad had some structure to it, featuring a stick figure that kind-of resembled Papyrus, Toriel as well, but more worryingly they were drawn to be standing in a bed yellow flowers.

Coincidence? He had to believe it was true.

“Just Kris and Papyrus' doodles, I was saving them to go on the fridge.” Toriel said.

“You think they're fridge worthy?” He cocked a grin.

“You don't?” Toriel asked, intrigued.

Sans paused for a second, glancing between the drawings, “I prefer skull-tures.”

Toriel was quiet for a moment, but then burst out laughing. She could head Sans dull laughter just under her own. He was laughing at his own pun! How ridiculous. And yet, she couldn't remember the last time she had just unapologetically burst into a roar of laughter, and Sans didn't seem to mind.

Their laughter calmed as someone knocked on the door. Wiping the happy tears from her eyes, she trudged over to the door, opening it to see no one.

“Pap's!”

She heard Sans call out, looking down to her feet to see the small skeleton was already squeezing through.

“Bro!”

Toriel watched them dive into a tight hug. Papyrus running at Sans with enough force to almost knock him off his feet. It was a joyous sight, but there was a lingering concern, “Where is Kris? Don't tell me you walked here alone, Papyrus.” Papyrus shook his head against Sans' shoulder, but she was unsure if that was a reply or he was just nuzzling against Sans' chest. Before she could clarify, the door knocked again.

This time she opened it, Kris was stood on the doorstep. Panting, hair dishevelled and clinging onto a dirty red scarf.

“My scarf!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Kris squeezed through the doorway past Toriel, and Toriel began to question whether she was invisible.

As Papyrus leapt out of his arms to thank his new friend, Sans realised just how much he had been avoiding the human. He had completely forgotten about the scarf, but the human went out of their way to find it again, he was impressed, “Heh,” He walked over, Kris was kneeling down so he was able to land a hand in the brown locks and ruffle around the hair, “Thanks kid.”

There was something incredibly warm about that scene, even the sight of Kris turning to her with the faintest of sincere smiles. She hadn't witnessed anything like it in years. But as Sans lifted Papyrus up to rest against his hip, she knew he had to go.

So why did she not want him to?

“Welp,” He said with Papyrus clinging to his side, “I’d better be leaving. I don't want to outstay my welcome.” He made paces towards the door, but Toriel opened it for him.

“Not at all, you're always welcome here.” She declared.

He paused on the doorstep, “Oh, well okay,” Was all he could say, but then he had an idea, “If you pass by Grillby- I mean, my shop. You're always welcome.” He winked, hoisting Papyrus a little higher on his waist as he waved to Kris in the background.

“Is that a promise?”

Sans' heart almost jutted out of his ribcage. “Heh,” He chuffed. He couldn't believe how little things changed, “Y'know I don’t usually make promises,” He rambled, thinking about a snowy place, “But for you Toriel, always.”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This work is un-beta'd, so there may have been errors. Also, unfortunately as of yet there is no schedule for this fic and no chapter count. It will be a upload-as-written.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and any concrit!


End file.
